Alérian 28 - Le phoenix de la mer d'étoiles 2
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alérian et son Firestarter explorent la Zone des Abysses où se trouvent les mystérieux Juges annoncés par La-Lilith. Une rencontre inattendue va compliquer la mission du jeune homme, amicale ou non, ce sera au futur immédiat de le déterminer ! Mais après tous ses combats, naturels et surnaturels, plus grand chose ne peut surprendre Alérian, quoique.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs cuirassés, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Denver s'étira lentement, longuement, ses narines s'agitant pour gonfler ses poumons de l'air matinal d'une pureté absolue.

\- Fini de dormir, la marmaille, on a toute une journée devant nous, jeta-t-il dans un rugissement. Sortez !

Jaillissant de la grotte où le Dragon de Poche avait son nid, les Dragonneauds se précipitèrent, se bousculant allègrement, claquant des mâchoires quand le traitement fraternel était un peu trop brutal mais sans aucune agressivité !

\- Tu veux bien te dépêcher, Alérian ? poursuivit Denver.

Dernier, comme à l'habitude, le Dragonneau qui arborait une crinière d'acajou et dont la queue fourchue était ridiculement petite entre les plis du lange, se rapprocha de son père.

\- Sommeil ! se plaignit le Dragonneau.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire ta chocotte, matin après matin ? Tu es vraiment incroyable.

\- J'ai faim !

\- Cette fois il te faudra vraiment attraper les poissons à la rivière si tu veux te nourrir. Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller par toi-même.

\- Ouin ! glapit Alérian en se laissant tomber sur son séant, jetant un coup d'œil aux griffes minuscules de ses pattes avant, les comparant avec celles de ses frères et sœurs !

\- OUIN ! insista-t-il pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas équipé pour survivre par ses propres moyens !

Denver leva haut le cou, rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

* * *

Alérian eut un regard noir pour celui qui se tenait près de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes dormir ?

\- Un moment, reconnut Oshryn. Je n'avais pas envie de briser ton rêve. Cela paraissait assez agréable. Tu souriais de façon si innocente, tu jappais comme un chiot !

\- Hum, comme un Dragonneau plutôt ! rectifia Alérian. J'étais un des petits de Denver, une sorte d'hybride, un Dragonneau avec un lange de bébé Humain !

\- J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça !

\- C'était assez incongru, j'en conviens.

Alérian s'assombrit.

\- Mais j'ignore si Denver aura un jour la grâce et le bonheur d'une famille. Y a-t-il une compagne pour un Dragon de Poche ?

\- Deux âmes finissent toujours par se trouver, assura Oshryn. Denver est petit, mais il est aussi le Roi des Dragons et personne ne songe un instant à lui disputer ce titre en dépit de sa taille. Et puis, je peux aisément imaginer qu'il y a des Dragons de tous les gabarits ! Je me trompe ?

\- Non, bien que depuis le début j'aie fait dans le gigantisme avec Zunia, puis Wakrist. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une Dragonne pour Denver. J'espère qu'elle viendra bientôt pour lui, il le mérite tant !

Alérian s'étira.

\- Mais assez parlé Dragonneries avant même le petit déjeuner ! Tout va bien à bord, Oshryn ?

Le blond Second du Destroyer approuva de la tête.

\- Nous avons bien entamé notre entrée dans la Zone Galactique des Abysses. Les trous noirs s'agitent, mais nous sommes encore à bonne distance de sécurité. Demrod l'Ordi Central et Skemdel supervisent notre navigation. En revanche, nous allons devoir songer à la partie officieuse de notre mission, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Les Juges, prédits par La-Lilith. C'est le néant absolu de ce côté-là ! Tant mieux, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ils me tomberont sur le poil bien assez tôt ! Merci pour ce premier rapport, Oshryn. Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner puis je te rejoindrai sur la passerelle.

\- Bien. A tout de suite.

D'excellente humeur, Alérian mit un moment à quitter son lit bien après que son ami se soit retiré. Se mettant debout, ce fut néanmoins en un comique réflexe qu'il se tordit le cou pour vérifier qu'aucune queue en pointe ne traînait derrière lui !

* * *

Sur la passerelle du _Firestarter_ , la matinée était bien écoulée quand Oshryn Ludjinchraft revint auprès du fauteuil noir sur la plateforme surélevée.

\- Et si les Juges ne se manifestaient pas ? hasarda-t-il.

\- Ce serait une trop heureuse surprise pour que ce soit vrai, grinça son amiral à la crinière d'acajou. Le monde surnaturel ne m'a pas habitué à être en paix bien longtemps ! Et puis, La-Lilith m'a menacé de leurs représailles ! Sans compter que ces Juges ont créé les Caméléons et que j'ai rompu le lien entre eux.

\- Mais si les Juges te laissaient en paix ? insista Oshryn. Ils ne peuvent pas se mêler de tous les sursauts surnaturels, et tu t'es sorti des griffes des Lhorelles et des Caméléons à la loyale !

\- Hum, Kropion, Skemdel et toi m'avez tiré d'affaire, rappela Alérian. J'étais assez HS sur le coup !

Alérian jeta un coup d'œil à son ami blond qui affichait soudain un air légèrement goguenard ?

\- Oui, Oshryn ? Puisque tu tiens tant à jouer les Tori-San de mauvais augure, accouche !

\- Et si ton prochain adversaire était simplement naturel ? !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

L'amiral du _Firestarter_ fronça les sourcils.

\- Un poste avancé de la République Indépendante ? Je pensais pourtant que nul bâtiment ne s'incrustait à demeure dans le coin ?

\- Toi, tu n'as pas entièrement potassé les fichiers de mission, glissa Oshryn avec un petit sourire. Pour que lesdits bâtiments puissent tourner, plusieurs semaines, voire mois durant, il leur faut une base arrière ! Il me semble pourtant ne rien t'apprendre sur ce plan qui est la prudence même en matière de vol spatial ! Alors, oui, quelques Etats de l'Union Galactique ont dépêché des stations mobiles afin d'aider les bâtiments du coin.

\- Warius ne m'a rien dit… râla Alérian.

\- L'Amiral Zéro ne va pas tout te servir sur un plateau, Amiral Rheindenbach ! Il te faudra être un peu plus dégourdi quand tu reprendras sa baguette et son fauteuil !

\- Je n'aime percer les mystères que de ce dont on ne veut pas que je découvre. Je ne trouve aucun intérêt à chercher quelque chose que je ne soupçonne même pas !

\- Du genre : pirater un ordinateur plutôt que d'élaborer un programme pour le faire tourner ? glissa encore le blond Second.

\- Exactement !

Alérian reporta son attention sur le grand écran central de sa passerelle.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul cuirassé arrimé à cette station intergalactique, à ce qu'il semble ? reprit-il, sérieux. Et il est de chez nous.

Demrod, l'Ordinateur Principal du Destroyer émit un bip d'assentiment.

\- Le partenariat de l'Alliance a beau être effectif, le réflexe de revenir à une base battant son propre pavillon demeure le plus fort, expliqua-t-il. Ce cuirassé-là, c'est _La Lunaire_ de la colonel Itha Krovik.

\- C'est… commença Skemdel, l'Officier Scientifique du _Firestarter_.

\- Je sais qui elle est, l'interrompit Alérian. Même si je suis depuis, presque, toujours, une pièce rapportée à la Flotte de la République Indépendante, difficile de ne pas être au courant de l'existence de cette dynastie de Militaires qui depuis toujours occupe les plus hauts postes, et si ce n'est le plus haut se trouve aux lieux de pouvoirs les plus influents !

\- La colonel Krovik est la dernière de la lignée. Au désespoir des siens, selon la rumeur, elle est mariée à son boulot, ce qui explique sa présence au trou du cul des univers au lieu d'avoir rejoint il y a quelques années le QG Militaire pour te disputer la place d'Amiral de la Flotte ! compléta Skemdel, désireux de ne pas demeurer en reste.

\- Je ne râlerai pas sur ce dernier point, fit Alérian. Bien que si elle avait été bien positionnée, je lui aurais volontiers laissé baguette et fauteuil dudit Amiral ! On va s'arrêter nous aussi !

\- Mais ce n'est pas prévu au programme ! protesta le blond Second du Destroyer.

Alérian eut un petit ricanement.

\- Notre plan de vol tient davantage d'aller au petit bonheur la chance, nous n'avons pas d'objectif réellement désigné cette fois, donc je peux suivre entièrement le gré de mes envies, et toc !

\- Très mature comme réaction, Amiral, gloussa Oshryn. Mais cela te convient tellement bien que si tu en avais une autre, on ne comprendrait plus rien ! A nous aussi, il ne faut pas nous gâcher nos bonnes vieilles habitudes ! Holalalala…

\- Quoi ? grinça Alérian qui soupçonnait avec raison une petite pique de son meilleur ami.

\- Holalalala, ça va être sportif au QG de la Flotte une fois que tu auras remplacé Warius ! Plus personne ne va retrouver ses jeunes et tu vas tout mettre sens dessus-dessous !

\- Je l'espère bien ! menaça Alérian. Toutes vos procédures sont tellement routinières qu'elles en sont soporifiques au possible ! Où est l'éclate dans tout cela ?

\- Bien sûr, tu préfères te faire dévisser la tête à chaque fois que nous croisons la route d'une entité surnaturelle ! ironisa Oshryn. C'est tellement plus prévisible de te retrouver à l'hosto toutes les cinq minutes ! Au moins là, si on s'installe, on sait toujours qu'on t'y verra sans devoir patienter bien longtemps !

\- Hilarant, commenta Alérian qui soudain riait un tout petit peu moins. Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, les emmerdes nous trouveront bien assez tôt et nous regretterons de n'avoir plus l'occasion de nous plaindre d'un vol par trop tranquille ! Demrod, contacte le cerveau électronique de la station spatiale, demande l'autorisation de nous y arrimer et entame le processus au quai que l'on te désignera.

\- A vos ordres, Amiral.

« Itha Krovik, j'ai hâte de découvrir à quoi peut bien ressembler une légende vivante », songea Alérian alors que son Destroyer entamait la phase d'arrêt à la base spatiale mobile de la Flotte.

* * *

Depuis le salon de l'appartement qu'on lui avait octroyé pour l'escale, Itha Krovik avait observé toute la navigation du _Firestarter_ , croisant les doigts pour qu'il se rapproche au lieu d'opérer une boucle de détour pour disparaître au coin de la première étoile venue !

« Alérian Rheindenbach, je vous connais presque comme si je vous avais fait ! Il me hâte de faire connaissance avec la légende vivante que vous représentez ! Je sens que vous allez mettre un peu de piment dans cette zone morte. Vous avez intérêt à être à la hauteur de votre réputation ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Etrangement, et volontairement, modèle à l'ancienne, le majordome de la station spatiale était venu accueillir le nouveau venu.

\- Bienvenue sur Brox-437, Amiral Rheindenbach. Je suis Yo, le responsable de la base.

Le corps raide, presque dépourvu d'articulations, les pieds carrés et massifs, la tête en forme de cône et des espèces de gros roulements à billes imitant les yeux, Yo s'inclina légèrement pour saluer le visiteur.

\- Je me dois également de vous informer de la présence de la Colonel Krovik…

\- Je suis au courant.

\- … Elle souhaite avoir le privilège d'une entrevue avec vous.

\- Et moi de même, sourit le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchaient les deux mèches blanches. Je dirais même que j'ai très hâte !

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous organiser un dîner.

\- C'est votre station, Yo, je me plierai à vos habitudes. Mes lieutenants ?

\- Ils peuvent circuler, se loger s'ils le souhaitent. Et les équipes Mécanoïdes procéderont aux révisions de votre Destroyer afin de vous assurer la navigation la plus sûre possible quand vous nous quitterez.

\- Je vous en sais gré.

En vue de son bref séjour sur Brox-437, Alérian avait rassemblé quelques effets personnels.

\- D'après Yo, tu auras la chambre au bout du même couloir.

\- Bien, je préfère ça. Nous n'aurons pas à courir l'un après l'autre si nécessaire. Au fait, pourquoi cette apparence si vieillotte, pour ne pas dire bonne à la casse depuis des siècles, pour ce Yo ?

\- Station spatiale pour tous. Alors plutôt que d'opter pour une forme, Humanoïde ou non, les concepteurs ont choisi celle-là ! Impossible de froisser qui que ce soit ! Tiens, mon blond Second préféré, c'est toi qui n'as pas bien potassé tes fiches !

\- Bon séjour, Alie. Tâche de te détendre, vraiment !

Alérian eut un éblouissant sourire.

\- C'est bien mon intention ! Et toi aussi, profite bien avec Skemdel !

* * *

Le dîner étant prévu en tenue civile, Alérian s'était retrouvé devant un casse-tête.

\- J'aurais tellement préféré que ce soit en uniforme, cela aurait tout réglé ! Et en même temps, nous sommes ici pour nous détendre pas pour faire valoir nos galons !

\- Quel dilemme fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Noir et rouge ou rouge et noir ?

\- Denver ! Tu ne me lâches jamais ! Hum, noir et noir aussi est une possibilité. A moins que tu n'aies un lange pour moi.

\- Un lange ?

\- Rien, un rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques jours. J'aime m'en souvenir. Et toi, mon petit ami, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je profite de mon Sanctuaire, avec Zunia et Wakrist. Je m'en évade de temps en temps pour aller voir les planètes où se trouvent les autres colonies de Dragons. Ça m'occupe, je peux te l'assurer !

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois bien occupé. Rien qui fasse battre tes cœurs plus vite ?

\- Aucune idée de quoi tu peux bien parler, Alie ! Allez, passe une bonne soirée !

Alérian sourit, n'en doutant pas un instant, pas mécontent de pouvoir s'entretenir avec une militaire de haut vol qui n'était pas quelqu'un qui le connaissait comme sa poche !

* * *

En noir et blanc, Alérian se leva quand Itha Korvik s'annonça au salon privé réservé pour leur soirée, une sorte de terrain neutre.

\- Vous êtes bien tel que je m'en doutais, fit cette dernière.

\- Et vous, vous…

Alérian préféra esquisser un sourire ravageur sensé lui donner quelques instant de répit, pour se reprendre face à la Colonel de _La Lunaire_. Grande et fine, l'épiderme extrêmement pâle, les joues et les paupières très maquillées, et une démesurée chevelure noire qui la rendait plus aérienne encore, éthérée – et bien que, pour peut-être certains esprits chagrins – elle avait tout du cadavre trop fardé par un zélé croque-mort – elle dégageait en réalité une vie intense et une chaleur qui prenait presque aux tripes !

\- Je suis de la République et du Peuple des Fleurs et mon prénom d'origine est Ithanaellesyromore, expliqua Itha, les parfums que je dégage sont entêtants alors qu'en réalité je n'en porte jamais car ma peau y est allergique. Je sais que les photos ou autres ne peuvent expliquer l'effet que je fais.

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne lis pas la presse Milito-people. J'ai vu quelques clichés en effet, mais dans le cadre d'articles de la Flotte ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer, colonel Korvik.

\- Moi de même, sourit Itha.

Les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtèrent à passer une excellente soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Alors, ta soirée ? jeta Oshryn en rentrant sans plus de façons dans l'appartement de son amiral.

\- Et mon intimité ? glapit le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchaient les mèches blanches.

\- Je ne te menace pas, tu es bien planqué sous ta couette, et tu as une belle gueule de bois ! Vous avez joué à vous saouler mutuellement ou quoi ?

\- Apporte-moi de la quiprine, je te prie, pour faire passer mon mal de tête !

\- Je vais te faire mon cocktail de lendemain de fêtes.

\- Non, il est trop à gerber !

\- C'est un peu le but aussi, pour que tu vides ton estomac ! Vas sous la douche, je vais te remettre sur pieds, au moins sur un des deux !

Alérian ricana, mais n'en obéit pas moins à son ami.

* * *

\- Alors, cette soirée ? répéta Oshryn qui entendait tout savoir !

\- Un peu étrange car si on se connaissait par les rapports respectifs de nos missions passées, nous étions de parfaits inconnus. Et même si nous officions au sein de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, nous hésitions à lancer un sujet de conversation ! Et puis…

Le blond second du _Firestarter_ tressaillit.

\- Quoi, tu n'as pas…

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu as de ces idées, se récria Alérian. La colonel Krovik m'a expliqué son hybridité, et donc le fait qu'elle émettait en effet des stimulants dès qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'un mâle. Ça te remue bien, je le reconnais, mais je pense qu'elle a un certain contrôle sur cette diffusion et que on ne se retrouve effectivement à batifoler dans les cinq minutes qui suivent !

\- Donc vous avez discuté, sourit Oshryn.

\- On a évoqué des souvenirs de mission, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. On a parlé aussi de nos entrées à l'Académie et de la motivation, plutôt de l'obligation me concernant, à choisir la voie Militaire.

\- Bref, ce fut un bon moment.

\- Oui, bien que je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons pour la semaine d'arrêt ici sur Brox-437. Nos univers respectifs n'ont vraiment rien de commun !

\- C'est toi qui vois le mieux !

Oshryn gloussa.

\- Mais qui sait, ce filou d'Amiral Zéro serait bien capable de vous mettre en binôme de Mission ! ?

\- Rien ne m'étonnerait plus de la part de ce vieux chenapan !

* * *

L'Amiral du _Firestarter_ râlait ferme sur le fait que bien qu'il soit dépourvu de tout don de prémonition, son second avait bel et bien deviné l'avenir immédiat !

\- Faire équipe avec la Colonel Krovik ?

\- Depuis quand as-tu des soucis d'audition, Alie ? Ne m'oblige pas à répéter mes directives !

\- Si les Juges se manifestent, _La Lunaire_ n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir en cas d'attaque !

Warius dodelina légèrement de la tête, un brin agacé aussi.

\- Ne fais donc pas ta tête de bois, Amiral Rheindenbach ! Tu es tout à fait en mesure de protéger deux bâtiments de guerre ! Et de mon côté, à la réflexion, je n'aime pas du tout savoir un Destroyer seul dans la Zone des Abysses. Ta rencontre avec la Colonel Krovik tombe à point nommé ! Vous vous escorterez mutuellement et serez présents l'un pour l'autre en cas de pépin !

\- A tes ordres, Amiral Zéro. On reste en contact, conclut le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou.

\- J'y compte bien, grinça Warius Zéro. Heureusement que la colonel Krovik que je vais contacter mettra moins de manières à me répondre que l'indiscipliné notoire que tu es ! Je te donne d'ailleurs rendez-vous dans sept semaines sur Terre, face au Conseil de l'Alliance !

Ronchonnant également, Alérian mit fin à la communication.

* * *

Itha Krovik effectua un impeccable salut à l'adresse de l'hologramme de l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- A vos ordres, Amiral Zéro ! Je volerai donc bord à bord avec l'Amiral Rheindenbach.

\- Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs éléments, j'apprécierai de vous savoir ensembles dans cette Zone des Abysses. Bon vol et à bientôt. Je compte d'ailleurs sur vous, colonel, pour continuer d'escorter l'Amiral jusqu'à la Terre où, entre autres, il prendra ses fonctions.

L'hologramme disparu, le sourire d'Itha s'effaça, ses poings se serrant légèrement.

\- Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, ce siège et la Baguette auraient dû me revenir au vu de mon ascendance et de mes états de service ! Vous regretterez votre décision, Amiral Zéro, ainsi que votre chouchou pour l'avoir acceptée !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

En compagnie de _La Lunaire_ , le _Firestarter_ avait repris son vol à travers la Zone des Abysses.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Oshryn découvrit que son Amiral n'était pas seul.

\- Denver !

Le Dragon de Poche sautilla jusqu'au jeune homme blond pour venir chercher des câlins.

\- Tu te joins à nous, Denver ?

\- Mes flammes ne peuvent rien contre la pierre des Juges, mais je suis avec mes amis, c'est le plus important.

\- J'apprécie, glissa Alérian en prenant place dans son grand fauteuil noir.

Et tandis que Denver allait saluer Skemdel, ce fut le second blond du Destroyer de faire à son Amiral le rapport des faits matinaux à bord.

\- Pour faire simple, Alie : il n'y a rien à signaler !

Plusieurs fois par jour, Alérian observait sur l'un des écrans transparents entourant son espace sur la plateforme _La Lunaire_ qui se tenait à son tribord et volait en parfaite synchronisation, ce qui prouvait la parfaite maîtrise de son cuirassé de la part d'Itha Krovik.

« Franchement Warius, je donnerais cher pour savoir pour quelles véritables raisons tu m'as mis en duo avec Krovik ? Tu avais forcément une idée derrière la tête ! Et tu sais tout aussi bien, comme chacun de nous au demeurant, que nous pouvons parfaitement voler seuls, même entre deux trous noirs ! Tu redoutes quelque chose qui submergerait un vaisseau seul, ou est-ce autre chose ? Ou encore essayerais-tu de nous mettre en compétition au vu de nos états de service respectifs ? Bien que je vois mal en quoi nous pourrions être rivaux ? Nos passés, nos familles, notre vision du futur, tout nous oppose ! Mais nous sommes aussi Militaires et nous savons exactement comment gérer ce qui nous tombera dessus ! ».

* * *

Au soir, après s'être entretenu avec son épouse, Alérian avait pris son repas dans son appartement, les mâchoires de Denver broyant les carcasses de sa ration rythmant ses propres bouchées.

Depuis son lit, il avait encore regardé _La Lunaire_ , puis n'y avait plus songé, s'endormant d'un sommeil paisible, Denver roulé en boule sur l'épaisse carpette.

* * *

Cependant, bien avant l'heure du réveil habituel, c'était une alarme qui avait fait sursauter l'Amiral du _Firestarter_ , ranimant par réflexe toutes ses aptitudes professionnelles et clarté d'esprit – ce qui était loin d'être le cas lors de lever sans soucis.

Et bien que Demrod l'Ordinateur Central le renseigne dans son oreillette, Alérian piaffait d'impatience de se retrouver face à son blond second.

\- Alors, Oshryn ? jeta-t-il.

\- Il y a un cuirassé en perdition, attiré par un trou noir, qui a lancé, à son corps défendant, un appel à l'aide !

\- « à son corps défendant » ? tiqua Alérian en finissant de boucler les pressions du plastron de sa veste d'uniforme. Demrod ne m'a rien dit de…

\- Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas te filer toutes les infos.

\- Oshryn ! Lieutenant Ludjinchraft !

\- C'est à cause de l'identité de ce cuirassé. Tu agiras mieux dans l'urgence de la connaissance, et du côté privé de la situation.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Et en Alerte 7, je devais avoir tous les renseignements ! Pourquoi ce cuirassé en perdition poserait-il un problème pour qu'on me fasse de la rétention de précisions ? ! Ce genre d'attitude est intolérable et inadmissible ! Tu as beau être mon ami, Oshryn, je ferai rapport, et..

\- C'est l' _Arcadia_! lâcha le second blond du Destroyer.

A pleine puissance, le _Firestarter_ et _La Lunaire_ s'étaient précipités au plus près du trou noir, projetant leurs harpons pour agripper l' _Arcadia_ et le tirer, de leurs réacteurs réunis, hors du champ d'attraction.

* * *

L' _Arcadia_ sauf, Alérian s'était précipité à son bord.

\- Papa ! ?

\- Oui, Alie ?

\- Tu ne te serais jamais fait prendre au piège d'un trou noir, surtout dans une zone pleine de trous noirs ! Alors, pourquoi ? Et cet appel de détresse ?

\- Warius m'a envoyé, avoua alors le grand Pirate brun, borgne et balafré. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi, et il me fallait une raison d'être là et de t'accompagner un peu dans ton vol.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? !

\- Je ne peux pas encore te le révéler !

\- Vieil hibou plein de secrets !

Et sans plus demander son reste, Alérian regagna son bord, bougonnant plus que jamais, avec deux anges gardiens sur le dos, et c'était tout ce qu'il détestait !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Mais à voir l' _Arcadia_ , désormais à son bâbord, Alérian avait vu sa patience rapidement mise à l'épreuve et il avait craqué le premier.

\- Bienvenue à bord, Amiral.

\- La ferme…

\- « vieil hibou » oui, j'ai entendu. J'ai un œil, mais mon audition est parfaite.

\- Tout comme ta vue, tu me l'as déjà dit… Mais, pour moi, te revoir ici, dans cette position. Je ne peux y croire ! C'est quoi, cette machination ?

\- Warius m'envoie, je te l'ai déjà répondu.

\- Oui, ça je l'ai compris depuis l'instant où Oshryn m'a révélé l'identité du cuirassé pris au piège… Toi et Toshiro êtes bien assez vétérans des étoiles que pour ne pas vous faire attraper par un trou noir, même dans la Zone des Abysses ! Que me cache-t-on, une fois de plus ? !

\- Du calme, Alie, pria Albator en posant ses mains sur les épaules galonnées d'étoiles de son fils. Tout viendra en son temps.

Mais Alérian détourna la tête, en bougonnant.

\- Je suis dans la Zone des Abysses. Les Juges sont là. Denver m'a rejoint. Je n'ai plus de temps ! Après tous ces combats surnaturels, je pensais qu'au moins toi et Warius auriez compris qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de mes combats ! ?

\- Warius ne pense pas aux Juges, avoua alors Albator.

\- Arrête de me parler par énigme, vieil… ornithorynque !

\- Ornithorynque ? !

\- Un animal disparu issu de la Terre. Un mal embouché, ça te correspond parfaitement !

\- Tsst tsst, que de susceptibilité. Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ?

\- Tu m'as tiré du lit en urgence et je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner !

\- Comme si tu allais t'arrêter à ce genre de considérations…

Le jeune homme se calma légèrement, mais ses prunelles d'émeraude toujours posées avec suspicion sur son père.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que toi et Warius pouvez bien manigancer, après avoir échafaudé je-ne-sais quelle théorie loufoque, mais je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça. Mon vol coordonné avec Itha Krovik m'occupe bien assez ! Tu es supposé être assez grand pour veiller sur toi, alors garde-toi toi-même !

Soudain détendu, Alérian esquissa même un sourire.

\- Tu as récupéré Clio ? J'ai très envie de trinquer avec elle !

\- Je te laisse en tête à tête avec elle, fit doucement Albator.

* * *

D'un geste délicat, le jeune homme et la Jurassienne entrechoquèrent leurs verres.

\- Tu n'y as pas été de mainmorte avec ton père, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de prendre des pincettes, avoua Alérian dans un éclat de rire. Et puis, après Warius l'autre jour, voir mon père avec sa mine de comploteur, j'ai eu bien trop envie de l'asticoter. Et puis, il y a avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il crache le morceau ?

\- Aucune chance, s'amusa Clio. Tu sais très bien qu'en digne balafré, il ne lâcherait rien, même sous la torture.

\- Comme si je l'ignorais, pouffa encore Alérian.

La Jurassienne pencha légèrement la tête.

\- Tu n'es donc pas réellement remonté contre lui ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est une poule couveuse, je ne pourrai jamais le changer ! Et si Warius lui a confié une inquiétude, réelle ou imaginaire, me concernant, il ne pouvait qu'accourir !

\- Et toi, tu apprécies sa protection.

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi crois-tu, que ado, je me sois lancé à sa recherche ? La mer d'étoiles a toujours eu besoin de son gardien, et ce n'est pas nécessairement moi ! Et puis je l'aime bien trop que pour lui en vouloir bien longtemps, même avec une bonne raison !

\- J'en suis soulagée !

Les portes de l'appartement du château arrière du cuirassé vert s'ouvrirent sur le Pirate borgne et balafré.

\- Je l'ai appelé télépathiquement, fit Clio.

\- A ta santé, ajouta Alérian en tendant un verre à son père.

* * *

Denver glapit depuis le _Firestarter_.

\- Zunia et Wakrist s'agitent depuis leur Sanctuaire. Ils perçoivent des auras noires provenant d'ici ! avertit le Dragon de Poche. Sois très prudent, Alie !

\- Non, rugit ce dernier. J'en ai plus qu'assez de me faire surprendre. Cette fois, je prends la main !

Alérian déploya ses ailes de dragon… qui se transformèrent en ailes de flammes blanches avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son propre chef, espérant que son énergie soit captée par les Juges et qu'ils l'attirent à eux.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

\- Si vous ne vouliez pas me voir débouler, il ne fallait pas vous manifester en diffusant votre énergie dans la Zone des Abysses !

\- Où cela ?

\- Votre Sanctuaire. Nous, les Mortels le désignons sous l'appellation de Zone des Abysses.

Alérian plissa les yeux.

\- Vous êtes des statues géantes assises, inutiles de vous camoufler, vous occupez pas mal d'espace au naturel, et je vous ai vus en rêve ! En plus j'ai horreur d'être dans le noir.

Mais l'espace autour de lui s'illuminant, Alérian, ses nouvelles ailes disparues, regretta de pouvoir à présent le distinguer parfaitement !

Le sol était une plaque circulaire, que parcouraient par ailleurs des cercles, et lui se trouvait juste sur le plus petit de tous. Et les treize statues des Juges assises sur leurs trônes tout aussi imposants, se tenaient en lévitation tout autour.

\- En même temps, rien de surprenant, continua de presque soliloquer le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchaient les mèches blanches.

\- Tu nous as vus ? reprit un des Juges, de la manière habituelle télépathique ce qui en cas de multiples interlocuteurs ne permettait pas à Alérian d'identifier qui lui parlait. Tu es plus doué que nous ne le pensions.

\- Je suis plein de talents cachés, tenta de persifler le jeune homme.

\- Nous ne l'ignorons pas, gronda une autre Juge.

\- Au fait, reprit un autre, qu'espérais-tu en suivant le fil d'énergie jusqu'à l'origine de notre signal ?

Il y eut un rire de la part d'un autre Juge.

\- Car quoi que tu penses, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que tu as pris l'avantage en venant à nous, alors que d'autre part nous t'appelions ! ?

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi certain, grinça Alérian qui détestait que les entités surnaturelles le traitent systématiquement en élément négligeable !

\- Et qu'aurais-tu à opposer à nos représentations de pierre ? jeta un Juge dont la voix, la plus caverneuse, semblait peut-être indiquer qu'il était d'une certaine façon le leader de la bande. Tes amis Dragons sont impuissants, ce qui explique qu'ils ne soient pas à tes côtés. Denver a juste le statut d'animal de compagnie dans cette histoire, il ne pourra pas davantage t'aider !

Une des treize voix s'éleva alors.

\- Et ce ne sont pas tes ailes de flammes blanches de ton état d'Instance Surnaturelle, qui viennent d'apparaître, qui pourront mieux t'appuyer contre nous.

Un Juge ricana.

\- Tu n'as aucune arme en ta possession à nous opposer. C'était une très mauvaise idée de vouloir prendre la main ! Comme si tu avais eu la moindre chance, à quelque moment que ce soit.

\- Marrant, vous dites tous cela, crâna Alérian. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis toujours là et vos prédécesseurs grandiloquents sont carbonisés pour la plupart, ou autres joyeusetés que je leur ai réservées au fil des affrontements !

Un long silence s'ensuivit, mais seul Alérian se sentit mal à l'aise, les Juges forcément tout-puissants et ne doutant pas un instant de leur suprématie !

Mal dans ses bottes, Alérian céda à reprendre le dialogue interrompu.

\- Mes ailes de phœnix ne me quitteront plus, elles aussi. Je ne sais pas encore quel apport de puissance elles me donnent, mais je ne vais pas me retenir !

Et mobilisant sa concentration, Alérian fit apparaître ses ailes de flammes blanches.

* * *

La colonel de _La Lunaire_ fulminait.

\- J'exige de parler à l'Amiral Rheindenbach. Je vous interdis de faire barrage !

\- Il n'est pas joignable, grogna Oshryn, trouvant qu'il était bien trop habitué à son rôle de faire barrage à tous ceux voulant entrer en contact avec son supérieur quand ce dernier était surnaturellement indisponible !

\- Lieutenant Ludjinchraft, vous n'êtes pas habilité à me tenir la dragée haute, vitupéra Itha Krovik. J'exige de commandant de bord à commandant de bord, à parler à mon interlocuteur. Et ne me servez pas cette sempiternelle excuse, qui gave vos rapports de Mission, d'une raison surnaturelle, je n'y ai jamais cru, et je n'y croirai jamais ! Lieutenant, mettez-moi en contact avec l'Amiral du _Firestarter_ , sinon je ferai rapport et vous serez exclu de la Flotte !

\- Je protège mon Amiral, et cela ne changera jamais, aboya Oshryn. Fin de communication !

Oshryn soupira.

« Reviens vite, Alie, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir en laisse bien longtemps cette semi-plante de Krovik ! Par les dieux, que t'est-il arrivé que tu ne communiques plus… ».


	8. Chapter 8

_Crédit_ : Bob l'Octodian, et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me les prête d'amitié

 **8.**

Albator leva son seul sourcil opérationnel.

\- Non, cette Krovik n'est pas une Sylvidre !

\- Une quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un instant d'absence, souffla le grand Pirate balafré. J'ai juste eu les visions de plantes inflammables. Mais je n'ai pas non plus les talents de mon fils aîné. Je suppose que j'ai capté malgré moi des ondes concernant Alie… Mais je n'aime toujours pas cette Krovik !

Oshryn garda la tablette allumée entre ses mains.

\- C'est pour elle que l'Amiral Zéro vous a envoyé, capitaine Albator ?

\- Vous êtes plus réactif, et surtout bien moins émotif que mon Alie, soupira le grand Pirate balafré. Deux légendes, une seule promise au poste le plus prestigieux de leur Flotte… Et Alie, en dépit de ses états de service, a versé son sang pour la République mais il ne l'a jamais fait au final que pour la Terre, et cette colonel n'a vécu que pour sa carrière dans la Flotte de la République et ne sera jamais à sa tête !

\- Désolé, mais je ne comprends rien à votre exposé, s'excusa Oshryn.

\- Warius et moi avons nos craintes, cela nous suffit. Et sans vouloir vous tenir hors du « complot » comme dirait ce sale gosse d'Alie, nous poursuivrons notre petite entreprise, en vous laissant le vol dans cette Zone !

\- Je n'y entendais pas autrement, vu que je vos arguments m'échappent ! Restez à voler, la colonel Krovik ne pourra rien empêcher. Mais j'attends le retour d'Alérian !

\- Et moi donc ! soupira Albator.

\- J'ai confiance en lui, glissa Oshryn.

\- Ne me réconfortez pas, Lieutenant Ludjinchraft ! éructa le grand Pirate balafré. Je vous sais gré de votre intention, mais j'ai à être en chœur avec mon fils, qu'il vive ou qu'il meure, et vous ne faites pas part de ce cercle trop privé. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Oshryn !

\- Je vous crois, mais je m'inquiète toujours… Et cette Krovik.

\- Vous voulez que je lui cloue le bec ?

\- Surtout pas, Albator ! Vous ne le feriez que trop, et ça flinguerai la carrière d'Alie…

\- Je ne bougerai pas. Alie me l'a demandé, et je lui obéis souvent, quoi qu'il croie, ce gamin indiscipliné !

\- Il vous adore, conclut Oshryn.

\- J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas de notoriété générale…

\- Trop tard, capitaine Albator ! Et là, vous vous inquiétez pour Alie.

\- Je suis toujours soucieux pour mes enfants, et en particulier pour lui ! J'espère que ses ailes vont vite le ramener à son second foyer ! répéta le grand Pirate balafré sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de fléchir légèrement sur certaines intonations.

* * *

Denver sautilla comme un chiot quand Alérian réapparut dans son appartement du _Firestarter_.

\- Les Juges t'ont laissé partir ?

\- Pour sans nul doute mieux me retomber sur le poil par la suite, grogna le jeune homme en agitant sa crinière d'acajou. Par contre, bien qu'ils sachent que j'avais atteint le niveau d'Instance Surnaturelle – bien qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui même moi je ne sache pas encore trop à quoi cela peut signifier – mes nouvelles ailes les ont bien surpris. Ils m'ont ouvert un portail et j'ai pu rentrer ! Mon père ?

\- Il est à bord. C'est Oshryn… J'espère que tu ne pas le rembarrer, il ne le mérite pas. Et puis le temps passe vite pour lui, chaque moment avec les siens est précieux !

\- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais j'avoue penser le croire éternel aussi, après tout son séjour auprès de Lumiane sur sa planète idéale a ralenti le temps sur lui justement ! Ce que j'ai compris en étant père moi aussi, ce que j'ai reconnu avec lui, en effet ! Je ne vais plus user du persiflage avec lui désormais, je te le promets.

Denver frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de son ami Humain.

\- Tu n'as rien à me jurer. Et moi je ne te jugerai jamais. Je peux juste t'assurer de mon entière amitié !

\- Merci, petit Dragon de Poche !

Denver rit, hoquetant plutôt avec quelques flammèches au fond de la gorge vu qu'il était un grand petit reptile !

\- Je te prie cependant de ne pas accoler « petit » et « poche » ! pouffa le Roi des Dragons.

\- Désolé, avoua sincèrement Alérian.

\- Je plaisantais ! Tu n'apprécies pas l'humour en retour ?

\- Je dois vieillir. Et puis, il n'y avait vraiment aucune offense dans mes propos. Tu es petit, de poche, et tu es un Dragon ! Reste à faire une sieste sur ma descente de lit, je vais voir mon père !

\- Et… ? s'inquiéta sincèrement Denver en agitant sa queue verte.

\- Je vais trinquer avec lui ! Et dès que nous en finirons avec cette Zone, nous irons boire et remplir nos cales au premier _Metal Bloody Saloon_ sur notre route quand je me rendrai sur Terre pour… pour prendre la succession de Warius !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Tendrement, Alérian posa sa cape sur les épaules de son père qui prenait son petit déjeuner au Mess des Officiers du _Firestarter_.

\- Je t'offre un verre ?

\- Vu que tu es le patron ici, je me vois ma refuser ! Un double café très noir !

\- Avec plaisir. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas sait gré d'être là ?

\- Tu as parlé, mais cela n'avait rien de paroles agréables.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu ne vas donc jamais arrêter de me couver ?

\- Jamais !

\- Merci, papa. Et je ne t'en ferai jamais plus le reproche, je t'aime trop ! fit Alérian alors que le préposé Mécanoïde au service apportait les cafés, les servant.

\- Je le sais, même si tu ne le dis pas, murmura doucement Albator…

\- … ou que j'en dis trop… Pardon, papa !

\- Je ne te ferai jamais le moindre reproche, parce que moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon être.

\- Merci, papa.

\- Non, merci à toi mon beau balafré ! L'aîné de mes balafrés. Si seulement je pouvais espérer que tu te reposes un peu, mais ce ne sera pas le cas tant que nous volerons ici !

Apaisé, Alérian savoura son café et le repas servi dans la foulée.

\- Santé, papa, fit-il en levant son mug.

\- A la tienne, mon grand, répondit son père en posant sa tasse contre celle de son fils.

* * *

La colonel de _La Lunaire_ était revenue sur le _Firestarter._

\- Vous êtes très changeant, Amiral ! Sans compter que c'était plutôt à moi de vous recevoir à présent à mon bord.

\- Je ne tiens pas le compte des repas que nous partageons. Oui, mon côté lunatique est aussi ma marque. C'est ainsi ! Et mes amis m'aident et me protègent.

\- Je ne l'ai constaté qu'à trop de reprises dans les rapports des Archives de la Flotte. Vous êtes un commandant de bord en dessous de tout en vérité !

\- C'est ainsi ! grinça Alérian. Prête pour un nouveau dîner ?

\- J'ai très faim. Et surtout une grande envie de café !

\- Mais commençons par l'apéritif, proposa le jeune homme.

Les Mécanoïdes s'occupant du service, les deux commandants de bord profitèrent pleinement de leur soirée sur le Destroyer.

Oshryn ayant à passer une nuit de veille sur la passerelle, il était passé voir son supérieur, croisant Itha qui regagnait sa _Lunaire_.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer l'un de l'autre, commenta le blond second du _Firestarter_.

\- Disons surtout qu'il faut meubler le temps, vu que notre vol est d'un ennui absolu !

\- Moi, je ne m'en plains pas. Je préfère que les Juges ne songent plus à toi.

\- Ça reviendra, marmonna Alérian. Et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la façon dont je peux les empêcher d'agiter les trous noirs de cette Zone Galactique !

\- Tout viendra en son temps, assura Oshryn. Cela s'est toujours passé ainsi avec tes démêlées surnaturelles !

\- J'espère. Bien que je songe à chaque fois que ma chance peut tourner…

\- Ne sois donc pas si noirs ! Allez, repose-toi, je veille sur le _Firestarter_!

\- A demain, Oshryn.

Rentré dans sa chambre, Alérian alla vomir son repas, interminablement, le laissant épuisé, les cœurs battant à tout rompre.

* * *

Le vol des trois vaisseaux de guerre se poursuivait, les infos leur parvenant de toutes les sous-Zones Galactiques.

\- C'est un cargo commercial qui a été aspiré tout à l'heure, renseigna Demrod, l'Ordinateur Central du _Firestarter_.

\- Il a mal calculé sa trajectoire entre deux trous noirs, ajouta Toshiro. Il a été aspiré corps Mécaniques et biens.

\- Même si on avait pu rejoindre les coordonnées à temps, nous n'aurions rien pu faire, ajouta l'Ordinatrice Centrale de _La Lunaire_. Ce cargo entièrement automatisé était deux fois plus massif que nous trois réunis, son tonnage nous aurait entraîné dans le trou noir également !

\- Il y a surtout tout un convoi qui doit franchir un passage délicat aux coordonnées 705, reprit Alérian en consultant les écrans transparents près de lui. On va s'y diriger, au cas où les bâtiments rencontreraient des soucis. On se tient prêts à les remorquer si nécessaire !

\- A tes ordres, Amiral firent en chœur Albator et Itha.

\- Un en-cas ? proposa Beebop.

\- Non, pas maintenant, j'ai vraiment l'estomac trop barbouillé.

Et le jeune homme ne put qu'attendre que les réacteurs de son Destroyer l'amènent aux coordonnées visées.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

En rêve, Alérian avait retrouvé Zunia la Grande Dragonne Noire et Wakrist son non moins massif compagnon.

\- Vous me manquez dans le combat qui se refuse à moi !

\- Nous ne pouvons en rien t'aider. Inutile de te compliquer la vie. Notre Roi est auprès de toi, c'est suffisant. Tu as le meilleur de nous.

\- Vous êtes tous uniques dans mes cœurs. Vous êtes mes amis ! Et je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirai sans vous…

\- Il le faudra bien, cette fois-ci.

Alérian baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Je sais, j'en ai fait mon deuil, après des espoirs insensés ! Je pars toujours en vrille, n'en voulez pas à mes délires, les amis !

\- Nous sommes dans tes cœurs, nous connaissons ton âme. Nous ne te ferons jamais aucun reproche.

\- Et moi je n'arrête pas d'en faire à ceux que j'aime le plus… A commencer par mon père ! Je lui ai fait tant de mal alors qu'il venait, une fois de plus, me protéger !

\- Tu es un adulte, un Amiral à cinq étoiles, tu as le droit de refuser l'appui d'un père, glissa doucement Zunia en soufflant doucement de la vapeur à hauteur des épaules de son ami Humain.

\- Non, pas mon père… J'ai été en-dessous de tout… Rien d'étonnant à ce que j'aie tout le temps envie de vomir depuis que je me suis frité avec lui !

\- Comme si tu pouvais douter des sentiments de ton père, et des tiens, intervint Wakrist en agitant sa longue, souple et terrible queue en pointe. Ton malaise grandissant n'a rien à voir avec ces reproches que tu te fais, alors que ton père t'adore !

\- J'ai mal, soupira le jeune homme en portant la main à son ventre. Zunia, Wakrist, ne me dites pas que ma prescience ne m'a pas trompé sur un autre point ?

\- Tu as raison, et tu dois faire le ménage au plus vite !

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Si ! intimèrent les deux Grands Dragons en rugissant.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille vraiment me…

\- Non, mais il faut la ramener à la raison, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ses fins inconscientes !

\- Bien. Merci pour votre appui, mes amis !

\- Si nous t'avons rassuré, nous avons rempli notre devoir, firent doucement les deux lézards géants en grognant d'affection.

* * *

Alérian rouvrit les yeux.

\- J'ai à le faire, mais je ne veux pas… Je ne sais pas comment… Il me faut encore un autre avis ! Demrod, tu peux m'ouvrir un canal de communication ?

\- Bien sûr, avec qui ?

\- L'Amiral Zéro !

\- Amiral Rheindenbach, il est trois heures du matin sur Déa la planète capitale de la République Indépendante !

\- M'en fiche ! Et ça ne surprendra pas Warius ! C'est urgent ! Il s'agit d'Itha Krovik !

Albator franchit les portes de la chambre de son fils à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Tu as compris, Alie ?

\- Oui, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas le concevoir : nous sommes du même côté !

\- Mais quand on pousse les gens à bout… Et Krovik est aussi talentueuse que fragile. Sa lignée n'est que galons et faits d'armes. Elle a mal !

\- Je sais, papa. A présent, retire-toi, j'ai Warius en contact !

\- Tu as réveillé ce vieux babouin ?

\- J'ai entendu, vieil hibou !

\- Bon, après cet échange de joyeuseté, je peux m'entretenir avec toi, Amiral Zéro ? Bien que je pense que tu en saches plus que moi sur Itha Krovik ?

\- Tu sais donc, Alie ?

\- Doc Machinar a fait les analyses sanguines que je lui ai demandées suite à mes malaises : on m'empoisonne ! Et je ne comprends pas ! Je ne suis pas un rival pour la Colonel de _La Lunaire_! Depuis près de vingt-cinq ans elle et moi traçons notre destin, sans interférer. Pourquoi voudrait-elle m'éliminer ?

\- Parce que je t'ai offert ma place. Et qu'elle estime que ce siège lui revient !

\- Mais elle n'a jamais postulé…

\- Sans nul doute parce que je n'ai pas rendu l'annonce officielle…

\- Tu m'as…

\- Oui, je t'ai désigné d'autorité, Alérian ! reconnut Warius Zéro. Parce que je ne peux confier ma Flotte et ma République qu'à un être en qui j'ai la plus entière confiance ! Krovik n'a pas compris mes intentions, elle a peur. Et sa lignée va s'éteindre avec elle. Elle joue son va-t-ou !

\- Elle m'empoisonne à petit feu.

\- Et elle ne pourra pas plus ! Je l'ai faite arrêter ce matin pendant que tu dormais.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Escorté de Kropion, le colosse Caméléon tatoué, Alérian s'était rendu sur _La Lunaire_ , à la section des cellules.

\- Est-ce que vous savez que vous avez complètement perdu les pédales, colonel Krovik ?

\- Oui, avoua Itha, le regard toujours vif. Mais je devais défendre mon rang et l'histoire de la Flotte de la République.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Nous sommes officiers, nous travaillons pour la Flotte de l'Amiral Zéro ! Comment pourrions-nous être ennemis ?

\- Vous n'avez même pas une double nationalité… Vous ne pouvez hériter de la Flotte de ma Patrie ! rugit Itha Krovik qui bien que non enchaînée demeurait agitée et virulente. Mes ascendants ont tous finis aux plus hautes fonctions ! J'ai à leur faire honneur en accédant à la Baguette tant convoitée ! Et cette Baguette ne peut vous revenir, vous n'étiez qu'un simple commandant de bord !

\- Tout comme vous, colonel Krovik, fit doucement Alérian. J'ai fait mes preuves, sur la toile de la mer d'étoiles ! Vous m'empoisonniez !

\- Vous me faisiez bien trop peur ! Et vous n'aviez pas les titres requis pour obtenir ces étoiles… Je devais écarter un être de votre espèce du poste suprême, pour protéger les miens, car vos alliances diverses sont tout à fait sujettes à cautions ! Rien ne vous relie à ma Flotte. Nous trahir serait si simple ! Je ne pouvais le supporter !

\- J'ai constaté, grinça Alérian en glissant la casquette sous son bras et s'asseyant sur le siège visiteur de la cellule. Me tuer ne vous apportera pas ma Baguette !

\- Je sais. Mais j'aurai évité au QG de la Flotte une hérésie d'hérédité…

La jeune femme se troubla soudain, se tordant les mains.

\- Mais je suis une Hybride ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ! ? Je suis un non-sens à la Nature, selon les Généticiens, soupira-t-elle.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- L'amour n'a aucune limite, même génétiques ! souffla Itha, en se ranimant un instant, avant de s'assombrir, de se faner presque. Je ne sais pas comment mes parents, on leur avait pourtant dit que leur union ne pouvait produire de fleur… Mais je suis là, la dernière de la lignée, tout comme votre Kropion sait son peuple condamné !

\- Je ne l'ignore pas. Et je n'en fais aucun reproche à mon ami, intervint Kropion. Il a anéanti mes espoirs de futur, mais je suis son ami justement, et je ne lui en voudrai jamais !

\- Vous êtes fou, siffla Itha.

Alérian tourna la tête vers Kropion.

\- Les siens ont tenté de me tuer, mais moi aussi je ne lui en veux pas !

\- Que voulez-vous me faire comprendre, Amiral… ? souffla Itha.

\- Que je peux pardonner beaucoup de choses. Mais que je veux comprendre ! Au fait, Kropion, j'ai établi un lien mental avec les rescapés des tiens sur ton Sanctuaire, et Zunia et Wakrist ont promis de le soutenir.

\- Tu sauves les miens qui survivent, mon avenir ? Merci, Alérian !

\- J'espère pouvoir faire mieux, à l'avenir, mais je me sens très sans pouvoirs contre les Juges. A moins que…

Alérian se retourna vers Itha Krovik.

\- Donnez-moi vos graines ! intima le jeune homme.

\- De quoi ?

\- Fermez-la et donne-moi vos graines !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je vais vous expliquer le dernier rêve que j'ai fait !

\- Arrêtez de me baratiner avec vos débilités surnaturelles, ça me gonfle !

Mais Itha ne put rien à répondre aux ailes de Phoenix du jeune homme.

\- Les juges me rappellent, et je ne peux leur résister.

Et Alérian se volatilisa… mais pas seul.

* * *

Affolée, ne comprenant rien, Itha se tint un instant derrière Alérian.

\- Ces choses… Je ne sais…

\- Ce sont les Juges ! Des statues de pierre, qui mettent la Zone des Abysses à feu et à sang avec les trous noirs imprévisibles.

\- Mais, moi ? Ils me veulent quoi ?

Alérian éclata de rire.

\- A vous, rien, vous étiez juste trop proche de moi, vous avez fait partie de la téléportation à leur insu. Là, ce serait au contraire plutôt moi qui ai besoin de vous !

\- De quoi ?

Alérian ravala sa salive, la gorge et la bouche complètement sèches.

\- Vous êtes une plante. Vous m'avez entendu dans vos pensées alors que je vous parlais dans votre cellule !

\- J'ai entendu, mais c'était impossible, j'étais sûre que je délirais, je n'ai pas écouté ces autres paroles.

\- Je vous ai expliqué mes intentions. Laissez-moi juste votre sarbacane et vos graines !

\- Vous ne plaisantiez donc pas… Et que… ?

\- Dans l'Antiquité, sur la Terre du trentième siècle encore, des statues ont pu être stoppées, et ce fut ainsi que des Temples ont disparu !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Alérian ricana à fond !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Bien qu'elles soient de pierre et censée être figées pour l'éternité, les statues des Juges parurent s'agiter.

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire barrage à notre intrusion mentale ? aboya l'une d'elles.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, se défendit Alérian. Mes amis Dragons sont impuissants contre vous, mais ils peuvent me protéger !

\- On s'occupera d'eux, le moment venu ! menaça un autre Juge.

Alérian haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture qu'il était en réalité loin de ressentir !

\- Entre amis, on se soutient mutuellement, siffla le jeune homme. Et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre eux, vous aurez affaire à moi !

\- Essaye d'abord de t'en sortir, siffla un des Juges. Nous t'avons rappelé ici pour que tu n'en repartes pas !

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Alérian recula d'un pas, effleurant l'épaule d'Itha qui tremblait de tout son être face aux monstrueuses statues.

\- Filez-moi un coup de main et je pourrai plaider en votre faveur au vu des accusations d'assassinat à mon encontre !

Itha porta la main à la breloque de son cou, retira le fin tube qui se trouvait au centre du médaillon et qu'elle étira sur toute sa longueur. Ouvrant son autre paume vers le haut, elle en fit sortir des graines, glissant le tout à Alérian.

\- Ces graines sont infinitésimales face à ces statues !

\- La taille n'a pas d'importance, ironisa le jeune homme.

Il fourra les graines dans sa bouche puis porta l'embout de la sarbacane à ses lèvres.

Et visant les statues, il projeta les graines sur elles.

\- A présent, utilisez votre pouvoir floral, colonel Krovik, faites-les pousser !

\- Je n'ai pas de pou…

\- C'est en vous, il faut juste en prendre conscience, fit Alérian en posant sa main à hauteur du cœur de la jeune hybride. Concentrez-vous, ne songez qu'à la croissance expresse de ces graines !

\- Je vais essayez…

\- Non ! Faites-le !

\- Mais…

Itha diffusant une légère aura, Alérian compensa en déployant ses ailes au maximum de leur envergure.

* * *

Albator présent, Warius en hologramme, Alérian s'était entretenu avec ses deux aînés.

\- Les plantes ont envahi la pierre des Juges, elles ont glissé leurs racines profondément – comme pour ces temples qui sont « mangés » par la végétation, sur certains lieux, à de multiples époques – et elles stopperont un peu les Juges.

Warius tressaillit.

\- Quoi, tu ne les as pas détruits ! se révolta-t-il presque.

\- J'en suis incapable… Disons que les graines et végétations de la colonel Krovik vont les paralyser un moment, mais j'ignore combien de temps. J'espère pour des décennies, mais je doute que ce soit aussi radieux pour l'avenir… soupira le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou, passant les mains dans ses mèches blanches.

Alérian soupira.

\- Itha Krovik m'a sauvé la vie auprès des Juges. Sans elle je n'aurais pu les paralyser. Elle s'éveille à sa part florale. Mais surtout elle a risqué sa vie et a été héroïque. Je pense que ça peut parler en sa faveur, dans mon affaire. Je me trompe ?

\- Uniquement si tu témoignes, glissa Warius alors que son vieil ami borgne et balafré faisait des mimiques éloquentes pour qu'il se taise ! Tu es le premier concerné, Amiral Rheindenbach, je ne t'apprends rien !

\- Je dois parler pour elle. Et surtout j'ai encore tant de choses à faire ! Une alliée hybride me serait précieuse, sauf que là elle a été affolée par notre incursion surnaturelle… Et elle ferait une magnifique Amirale !

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation, jeune Rheindenbach, intima Albator. Tu es l'héritier de Warius, que ça te plaise ou non ! Et tu vas remplir ton devoir, comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis que tu as prêté serment sur le drapeau de la République Indépendante !

Il se racla ensuite la gorge.

\- Les Juges ? Les Caméléons et leurs Protectrices ? intervint-il alors.

Alérian pour sa part but quelques gorgées de thé chaud avant de rassembler ses idées et de répondre.

\- Le Cristal des Lophelles s'éteignait. Elles pensaient que mon énergie le régénérerait. Mais mes amis m'ont sauvé ! En revanche, leur détresse demeurait… Je ne pouvais y demeurer insensible, bien que je témoigne à leur encontre d'un tout autre sentiment vis-à-vis de même mes proches… Les Dragons m'ont aidé car j'étais un peu pris ailleurs…

\- Et… ? insista Warius.

\- Zunia et Wakrist ont donné de leur feu, de leur énergie pour ranimer le Cristal. Les Lophelles et les Caméléons ont désormais assez de forces pour reprendre le cours de leur vie ! C'était important pour moi !

\- Comme d'hab., mon électron libre ! Bonne chance pour la suite et le procès de Krovik, et l'entrevue face à l'Alliance Galactique, sur Terre !

\- Je sais, Amiral. Je te donne rendez-vous là-bas !

\- J'y suis déjà.

\- Je te rejoins !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Le _Firestarter_ se dirigeant vers la Terre, Alérian paressait dans son fauteuil noir de la passerelle.

\- Tu ne cesses de rêver, Alie, commenta Oshryn en s'approchant. Ce n'est pas très professionnel !

\- Fatigué, admit son ami à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Mais il n'y a pas eu de combat contre les Juges ! Tu les as arrêtés et, pour une des rares fois de ta vie, tu en es revenu entièrement sauf ! objecta le blond second du Destroyer.

\- Justement ! rétorqua Alérian en se ranimant légèrement. Cela n'a absolument rien de normal !

\- Evidemment, c'est du surnaturel !

\- Ne souris pas ! intima Alérian. Cette non-victoire est de très mauvais augure ! Les Juges n'ont rien fait en réalité. Ils peuvent déstabiliser des trous noirs, mais ils n'ont pas levé le petit doigt contre moi…

\- Quelles sont tes conclusions ? fit Oshryn, plus sérieux, tirant un strapontin d'une armoire basse pour s'assoir près de son ami.

\- Comment mes réflexions naturelles pourraient-elles me mener à leur plan tordu surnaturel ? Ces Juges avaient un projet, sinon La-Lilith ne s'en serait jamais gaussée en fondant.

\- Les Lophelles ?

Alérian ricana, prenant la tasse de thé qu'un attentionné Beebop était venu apporter, servant évidemment Oshryn de jus de fruit en flacon.

\- Ne passe donc pas d'un sujet à l'autre, c'est gonflant, ça fait perdre le fil des idées – et surtout c'est ma manière à moi de faire, ne me pique pas ma marque de fabrique ! J'en reviens aux Juges, notre préoccupation première malgré tout. La Zone des Abysses a retrouvé sa dangereuse stabilité de trous noirs, mais ce danger trop imprévisible est au moins écarté pour un temps !

Alérian caressa distraitement la nuque de Denver qui demeurait le plus souvent couché à ses pieds, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle.

\- Les Juges m'ont fait venir à eux, ils m'ont analysé sous toutes les coutures les deux fois que j'ai été en leur présence… Ils ont bien gardé leurs intentions cachées sous la main ! Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire dans la situation actuelle. J'ai à me préoccuper de mon agenda immédiat, et ce n'est pas Itha Krovik dont le procès mettra du temps à s'organiser !

\- Le Conseil de l'Alliance, murmura Oshryn.

De la tête, Alérian approuva. Il se leva ensuite pour faire quelques pas, les jambes engourdies par sa volontaire inaction prolongée.

\- Et je devine qu'avant de rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre Warius me tendra sa Baguette d'Amiral…

Oshryn retint sa respiration.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas pris de décision. Il serait temps de le faire ! Ta carrière et Warius ne peuvent plus attendre ! Et je suis ton ami, je songe d'abord à notre Amiral en poste et non à ces étoiles que tu arbores déjà sur ton uniforme ! Je ne connais bien évidemment pas aussi bien que toi l'Amiral Zéro, mais il est encore plus fatigué que toi et il aspire au repos que toi seul peux lui accorder. Laisse-le profiter de sa vie, Alie ! Mais j'outrepasse-là même les limites de notre amitié, excuse-moi.

\- Tu parles avec le cœur, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, merci, Oshryn. Quant aux Lophelles, elles reprennent le cours de leur vie éternelle, les Caméléons vivront autant qu'elles. Et qui sait, peut-être aussi Kropion ! Mais là mon service prend fin. Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements.

\- Je veille sur le _Firestarter_.

\- A ce soir, Oshryn. Je t'invite à dîner : repas pâtes sous toutes leurs formes, froides et chaudes !

\- Avec plaisir. Skemdel et moi serons ponctuels !

D'un signe de tête, Alérian remercia son ami, et se retira de la passerelle.

* * *

Ne sachant comment tuer le temps, Alérian s'était rendu sur l' _Arcadia_ qui n'entendait pas lâcher son rôle d'escorte paternelle !

En hôtesse parfaite, Clio avait repli deux verres de red bourbon, gardant précieusement contre elle sa grande bouteille de saké.

Avant même que son fils ne prononce un mot, Albator avait parlé.

\- Quelle que soit ta décision, Alie, elle sera la bonne et personne ne la contestera. Ne te turlupine, sur ce sujet tout du moins.

\- En laissant le _Firestarter_ , tu sauveras Warius. Mais en refusant l'offre de Warius _,_ tu ne l'abandonneras pas, glissa Clio. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise option, si ça peut te rassurer ! Et tous ceux qui t'aiment accepteront ta décision.

Albator serra les mains de son aîné.

\- Reprends-toi, mon grand garçon. Dors, mange, et profite de ces jours de navigation. Ensuite, tu seras plus que jamais face à ton destin !

\- Il n'y a ni bonne ni mauvaise décision. J'aurais préféré un choix bien plus simple !

Mais chassant ses pensées sombres, Alérian se concentra sur l'instant agréable et en profita, les verres défilant, sans aucune restriction.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Un brin déconcerté, Alérian s'était réveillé dans une suite paradisiaque, paisible, lumineuse, des fontaines émettant leur clapotis apaisant.

\- Nous sommes arrivés dans la nuit en orbite de la Terre, renseigna Albator en rentrant dans la chambre. Tu dormais debout, mais on s'est quand même tous installés. Tu as dormi vingt-quatre heures d'affilée, Warius a repoussé la réunion avec le Conseil afin que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens. Alors, tu émerges, marmotte ?

\- Hum, d'ordinaire, je dirais que c'est toi le vieux Pirate qui serait le moins à l'aise dans l'environnement de ce palace ? remarqua le jeune homme qui s'était redressé dans son lit et farfouillait dans sa crinière d'acajou plus en bataille que jamais.

\- J'ai eu de belles années, à Heiligenstadt. Avant… avant le reste. Et même si plus d'un demi-siècle s'est écoulé depuis, je me souviens de ce temps favorisé et luxueux. Mais aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années, c'est bien le Pirate qui demeure, et je me fous de cette suite nuptiale, et je ne songe qu'à ton passage devant le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique !

\- Suite nuptiale ?

\- Oui, je suis là, sourit Danéïre en sortant de la salle de bain. On dirait que tu ne te souviens pas de ce nous avons fait cette nuit, mon bel étalon ! ?

\- Gné ?

\- Rien, reconnut la jeune femme au teint de bistre, au regard bleu glace et aux boucles d'ébène. Tu étais bien trop HS ! Mais tu étais là, dans ce lit, je t'avais retrouvé, c'était le plus important !

\- Ma Dana !

Les deux jeunes gens s'étreignant, Albator s'éclipsa discrètement.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner pris en chambre, Alérian avait laissé tomber son peignoir pour procéder à de complètes ablutions avant de s'apprêter.

De ses doigts on ongles soigneusement manucurés, Danéïre noua la cravate de son époux.

\- Tu es prêt, mon bel amour !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, fixant les portes à l'autre bout de la suite de taille démesurée.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Non, tu sais exactement ce que tu as à faire ! rétorqua Danéïre.

\- En revanche, je me serais attendu à ce que mon père et Warius fassent le forcing de ces portes pour me contraindre à une décision ! Bien que là je ne sache toujours pas… Pourquoi mes garde-fou ne sont-ils pas là, en cet instant où je n'ai jamais eu tant besoin d'eux ! ?

Danéïre enlaça son mari, l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle, le réconfortant de sa chaleur, leurs enfants présents à travers elle.

\- Albator et Warius ne se mêleront pas de ce combat. C'est exclusivement le tien. Ils savent, qu'à leur façon, ils ne que trop interféré déjà, et ils ne veulent plus t'influencer !

Danéïre tendit la casquette à cinq étoiles à l'homme de sa vie.

\- Quoi que tu décides. Je te retrouve ici. Et mon beau-père et notre ami sont à l'amphithéâtre du Conseil. Une voiture militaire t'attend sur le parking pour t'y conduire.

\- Cette fois, les dés sont jetés. Je ne peux plus reculer… Je dois assumer la décision désormais prise !

Alérian embrassa sa femme, avant de quitter à grands pas la suite nuptiale.

* * *

En tenue civile entièrement noire et sans l'ombre d'un symbole Pirate, et Warius lui aussi en complet uniforme d'Amiral de sa Flotte, les deux aînés avaient attendu Alérian, se levant à son entrée dans le salon de patience avant l'amphithéâtre où siégeait le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique.

\- J'ai tardé… Je m'en excuse.

\- Tu es encore en avance, assura Warius. J'ai l'occasion de te parler encore en aparté, quelques instants, ajouta-t-il en entraînant de force le jeune homme jusqu'à une table proche et loin de toute oreille.

\- Warius ?

\- J'ai eu de trop longs moments de faiblesse. J'étais trop fatigué, je n'en pouvais plus. Je t'ai obligé à une décision insurmontable, inhumaine. Je m'en excuse.

\- Tu vas continuer… ?

\- Non. Je me retire, si c'est possible. Là, je ne change pas d'avis. Si tu m'y autorises ? Mais, je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne t'y contraignais pas !

\- Qui d'autre pour prendre ta place ?

\- Je suis désolé, Alie…

Le jeune homme prit une bonne inspiration, tendit ensuite le bras.

\- Je réclame ta Baguette, Amiral Zéro ! Désormais, je suis l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante !

\- Merci, Amiral Rheindenbach.

Et Baguette à la main, Alérian rentra dans l'amphithéâtre du Conseil Galactique.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Face aux Huiles de l'Alliance Galactique, Alérian avait rapporté ses dernières démêlées, naturelles et non. Et pour appuyer, un peu, ses dires, il avait déployé ses ailes de Phoenix enflammées d'énergie douce.

\- Les Juges vont revenir, très vite. Et je suis l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. J'agirai en tant que tel et en ce que je suis de par mon ascendance maternelle. Je suis prêt à venir à tous les rapports, mais n'entravez pas mes missions. Je servirai l'Alliance Galactique, à ma manière, comme ce fut toujours le cas ! Fin de mon rapport ! Je rejoins les miens !

\- Nous vous laissons, Amiral Rheindenbach.

\- Merci, fit le jeune homme, surpris de la brièveté de l'entrevue pour laquelle il avait volé durant des jours et des jours !

Se retournant, il menaça.

\- Et ne me convoquez plus jamais ! J'ai plus important à faire ! Je suis Amiral de la République, je suis à vos ordres, Ne doutez jamais de ma loyauté ! A présent foutez-moi la paix ! Mais j'ai aussi à rendre compte à de plus hautes instances que vous, et ça me tue à petit feu, donc ne vous inquiétez pas : vous serez un jour débarrassé de moi !

\- Où allez-vous ? interrogea un des généraux.

\- Je commande un Destroyer. C'est là qu'est ma place ! Et je pourrai diriger la Flotte en étant au plus près des autres capitaines. Voilà comment je compte assurer mes nouvelles responsabilités !

\- Comme si nous avions pu imaginer un autre scénario, grinça une parlementaire. Vous ne rentrerez jamais dans les rangs. Ces mêmes rangs que vous servez pourtant avec un dévouement absolu. Bon retour chez vous, Amiral Rheindenbach.

Sorti de l'amphithéâtre, Alérian poussa un profond soupir.

\- Etrange, ils ne m'ont pas bouffé tout cru…

\- Comme s'ils allaient s'y risquer, gloussa son père.

\- Et puis, aucun d'eux ne devait avoir envie de voir des Dragons revenir voler dans leur amphithéâtre, ajouta Warius.

\- Oui, je l'ai joué soft en ne montrant que mes ailes de lumière ! pouffa le jeune homme, la tension accumulée depuis des jours se relâchant, le laissant un peu faible sur ses jambes.

\- Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta Albator en le voyant pâlir à vue d'œil.

\- Maintenant oui ! assura son fils en se reprenant. J'avais vraiment très peur de cette entrevue, des fois qu'ils ne me virent !

\- Non, ils ont bien trop besoin de toi, Alie, reprit Warius, très sérieux. Et personne ne te retirera jamais le commandement de ma Flotte, enfin ta Flotte à présent. Tu étincelais déjà, alors là tu vas resplendir comme du vif-argent !

\- Tu me flattes, Warius.

\- Non, pas mon genre. Je ne me suis jamais compromis, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant, même avec mon petit frère de cœur !

\- Merci, Warius. Tu as mené un petit passager clandestin au plus haut poste de ta hiérarchie Militaire, tu m'as offert le plus fabuleux des destins !

\- J'y suis un peu pour quelque chose ? remarqua Albator.

\- Non ! firent en chœur son fils et Warius.

* * *

Le _Karyu_ reparti le premier, le _Firestarter_ et l' _Arcadia_ avaient suivi à quelques heures d'intervalle.

Albator s'approcha de son fils, silencieux dans son fauteuil près de la grande baie vitrée de ses appartements à bord du Destroyer.

\- Ça va, fiston ?

\- J'aurais aimé rester un peu auprès de Chalandra qui nous avait hébergés, Dana et moi, avant que ma femme ne reparte la première auprès de nos enfants. Le repos n'aura été que de trop courte durée dans ton foyer, mon papa…

\- Elle t'aurait bien gardé, et Enysse aussi, mais tes nouvelles obligations ne pouvaient plus attendre.

Alérian leva ses prunelles d'émeraude sur son père.

\- Et moi je t'ai encore arraché à ta petite famille !

\- Tu n'as rien fait que je n'aurais pas voulu. Et tu es ma famille aussi !

\- Comme si je pouvais l'oublier !

\- Toujours envie d'être couvé ?

\- N'arrête jamais !

* * *

Alérian entrant sur la passerelle, toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent pour le saluer, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait son service. Ensuite, comme tous les matins, Oshryn s'approcha pour son premier rapport de la journée.

\- Mais là, c'est moi qui vais t'interroger, Amiral ! Comment vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne vais rien changer à mes habitudes, je suis un commandant de bord avant tout, répondit Alérian qui avait parfaitement compris la question à demi formulée. En revanche, je vais avoir sacrément du boulot en plus pour gérer les vaisseaux et leurs Missions. Ce qui implique que tu auras toi aussi plus de responsabilités pour suppléer à mes manquements.

\- Tu ne peux pas être partout, même avec deux cœurs !

\- Merci, Oshryn. Ton mari en revanche risque de ne pas apprécier.

\- Au contraire, il sait toujours comment me câliner après une sacrée journée de boulot !

Alérian rit doucement.

\- Et je te délègue direct du boulot : j'ai à vider un godet avec mon père et Clio ! Ensuite escale pour tous au _Metal Bloody Saloon_ sur notre route, puis nous rentrons chez nous !

Et le regard des deux amis brilla doucement à ces perspectives.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Avec des barrissements, Bob le colossal Octodian salua l'entrée de ses hôtes qui venaient de passer leur première nuit dans sa station _Metal Bloody Saloon IV_ flambant neuve.

\- Bien dormi, les garçons ?

\- Difficile de ne pas avoir fait le tour de l'horloge après tous ces godets ! gloussa Albator.

\- Et tes amis ? poursuivit Bob.

\- Oshryn et son mari doivent encore nager en pleine félicité. Une chambre nuptiale, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce cadeau pour leur séjour.

\- Ils sont mariés depuis longtemps, mais amoureux comme au premier jour ! J'aurais fait de même pour ton père et toi, si vos épouses avaient été de la partie.

\- Mon père retrouvera les siens, plus tard, glissa Alérian. Et moi je rentre chez moi. Ces espoirs sont le ciment de nos vies et nous font tenir debout. Merci, pour l'intention, Bob, nous n'en doutions pas ! Et qu'a dit mon père avant mon arrivée au comptoir ?

\- La même chose que toi ! Allez, pas de red bourbon en ce matin, mais un solide petit déjeuner pour caler vos estomacs d'Humains !

\- Merci, Bob.

\- Tous aux tables, rugit le massif Octodian en faisant claquer les paumes de ses quatre paires de bras.

Les servantes de Bob s'étant occupée du service, l'Octodian avait néanmoins tenu à prendre en personne soin de ses invités de marque parmi les plus chers qu'il ait à ses trois cœurs !

\- Envie de quelque chose ?

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- Des frites !

\- Avec ton omelette ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? sourit le jeune homme, la mine aux anges et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la biture qu'il s'était prise, tous ses esprits parfaitement retrouvés. Quelques crudités, s'il te plaît. Mais surtout un tonneau de frites ! On est assez rationné sur ce sujet à bord. Je suis trop en manque !

\- En ce cas, je vais te servir, mon ami des Dragons !

\- Merci, Bob.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, devant un monceau de frites charnues et croustillantes, Alérian se régala. L'air gourmand, goinfre même, ce fut sans restriction qu'il broya du sel sur ses frites et les trempant dans un grand bol de sauce très épicée.

* * *

De fait, ravis, le second et l'Officier Scientifique du _Firestarter_ s'étaient présentés devant leur Amiral.

\- Merci pour cette pause, Alie. Nous sommes prêts à rentrer chez nous. Et, avec de la chance, notre demande d'adoption aura abouti.

\- Quel bonheur. C'est sûr ?

\- Non. Nous sommes sur une liste. Et vu notre couple, nous n'avons guère de chances. Nous avons des points de pénalité…

\- C'est injuste !

\- C'est ainsi, fit simplement Oshryn. Je prends mon poste, Amiral, je le signale dans le Livre de Bord de Demrod. La dernière ligne droite pour le retour dans nos foyers !

\- Et je vous ramène chez vous, sourit Alérian. Le _Firestarter_ est le meilleur taxi. Soyez heureux, mes amis, et reposez-vous jusqu'à la prochaine Mission !

\- A tes ordres, Amiral !

* * *

Bien que son père soit retourné sur l' _Arcadia_ , Alérian fixait Déa, la planète et capitale de la République Indépendante.

\- Une planète chère à mes cœurs. Et pourtant, plus que jamais, je sais qu'ils appartiennent à la Terre… Rien ne me retiendra dans mon œuvre d'Amiral, pour la Flotte de Warius !

\- Comme si tu aurais pu faire autrement, glissa Lumiane en apparaissant auprès du jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je viens de passer près de vingt ans à tenter de trouver ma place et à agir pour la République bien que je continue d'avoir la nationalité Terrienne. Et je vais devoir agir dans un seul sens désormais.

\- Tu vas tenir le coup ? s'enquit la Déesse D'Or.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, ou si peu, dans ma vie. Et ce point ne fait pas exception à la règle. Je dois juste tenir le coup, et survivre !

\- Et tu excelles en ce domaine, fit la Déesse de la Planète Idéale.

\- Merci. A bientôt, mon amie !

\- A très bientôt !

La Déesse disparaissant, Alérian se reconcentra sur le vol de son Destroyer qui se dirigeait vers le sol de Déa, le ramenant chez, auprès de sa femme et de leurs enfants !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Danéïre releva la tête quand son mari revint dans le salon.

\- Les enfants dorment bien ?

\- Fais gaffe, ma tigresse : nos fils grandissent à vitesse éclair. Alden va fêter ses seize ans et devenir majeur. Je doute qu'il apprécie que tu le traite « d'enfant ».

\- Il comprendra, un jour, sourit la jeune femme au teint de bistre, au regard bleu glace et aux boucles de jais.

\- Toi, tu as pris des cours auprès de mon père, gloussa Alérian. Et effectivement, il m'a fallu avoir ma famille pour réaliser le devoir des parents ! Mais je n'allais pas m'assurer de leur sommeil…

\- Je sais. Tu voulais être certain de leur présence. Car c'est ce qui importe le plus à ton cœur.

Le jeune homme prit le verre de vin que son épouse venait à nouveau de lui remplir.

\- Ils vont bientôt prendre leur envol. Je ne suis pas sûr du tout qu'on y soit préparés ! Ma Dana ?

\- Je sais que nos fils partiront pour leur vie, qu'ils seront avec nous qu'ils soient proches ou non. Mais ça me fera bizarre à moi aussi. Et toi, le programme des semaines à venir ?

Alérian coupa le son de la télévision, passa le bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

\- Bien que notre Mission dans la Zone des Abysses ait été courte, je bénéficie de mes trois mois de congé, ne serait-ce que pour me préparer à mes nouvelles responsabilités ! Ensuite je repartirai dans la mer d'étoiles.

\- Les Juges ?

\- Je ne veux pas y penser !

Danéïre se serra plus encore contre son mari.

« Mais je crains qu'eux ne pensent à toi, mon bel amour ! J'ai tellement peur pour plus tard, plus que jamais depuis toutes ces années ! ».

* * *

En rêve, Alérian s'était retrouvé dans un environnement vert et frais, bucolique, où tout n'était que sérénité.

\- Rien à voir avec mes transferts habituels… D'ordinaire je me fais enlever pour déguster. Car ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu cette évasion dans mon sommeil.

Se retourna, Alérian sursauta à la vue de la Gardienne du Sanctuaire qui se tenait juste derrière lui, survenue sans bruit.

\- Mais tu es…

* * *

Un quatorzième trône s'était matérialisé au Sanctuaire des Juges.

\- Bande d'incapables, vous vous êtes laissé avoir par un gamin Humain qui n'a pas le millième d'espérance de vie de nous tous ! Je voulais l'éviter, mais il va falloir que je m'en mêle !

\- Grand Juge Lovis ! Nous sommes paralysés par ces plantes…

\- Je constate. Et il est hors de question de se laisser battre par deux Mortels aux pouvoirs balbutiants. Je vais vous libérer, mes Juges, mais ce sera ma dernière intervention à jamais !

\- On va se venger de l'Humain ?

\- Ca a déjà commencé ! ricana le Grand Juge Lovis.

* * *

Alden et son cadet étaient partis pour leurs propres projets de sortie, oubliant complètement leurs parents.

\- Heureusement qu'il reste les jumelles, gloussa Danéïre. Sinon nous serions deux jeunes parents déjà abandonnés par leur ingrate progéniture !

\- Je peux leur faire un procès ?

\- J'en doute. Mais je peux me renseigner !

Alérian pouffa de rire.

\- Je crains qu'on ne gagne pas face à ces deux gosses !

\- Alie !

\- Allons manger des gaufres. Ensuite nous renterons tous à la maison.

* * *

Les jumelles à un dîner d'anniversaire, Alérian s'était préparé à une soirée calme et presque solitaire avec son épouse.

Sortant de la douche, il soupira, se grattant machinalement l'avant-bras gauche.

\- Ah non, je me suis colleté à bien des entités surnaturelles, je ne vais pas me payer un eczéma ! ?

Se séchant et enfilant une tenue légère pour la soirée, Alérian considéra à nouveau son avant-bras où une infime tache verdâtre était apparue.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? On dirait que je me transforme…

Alérian gratta encore, mais ne put entamer une petite portion de son épiderme devenu dur, insensible, de pierre !

FIN


End file.
